


Stomach Flu

by 2dsickfics



Series: ユーリ!!! On ICE Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky - Stomach Flu fic from my tumblr.





	Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: OmG ur first fic is amazing ;v; do you take requests? If you do, can i request another sick yurio? But this time he has a stomach bug or something :3 it'd be cute if he's visiting japan again but caught the bug, and yuuri and yuuko are willing to help him.
> 
> Thank you so much! Yes, I do take requests, and of course! The poor kitten is too adorable not to torture. Sorry it took so long!

It was meant to be a lovely trip to the hot springs.

It wasn’t meant to trouble Katsudon or that girl who’s always leaking some sort of bodily fluid.

Yuri had honestly thought it was motion sickness, due to his horribly weak stomach. The flight was very turbulent and the trains were too crowded, after all. The tired feeling was just because of how long the trip was.

But when he arrived at the Katsuki’s place, a little bit dizzy still, all of this was proven false as his stomach made itself visible - all over Yuuko’s white jacket, the floor and himself after all the greetings. Yuuko was nice about it; she told him it was ok, that he wasn’t the first and won’t be the last to throw up on her, but the teenager was mortified none the less, though too exhausted to do anything to help her.

Yuuri was putting Yuri’s luggage away while Yuri showered and changed into his pyjamas. Though after hearing a thud and not getting a response when he yelled down the hall, Yuuri’s thoughts started racing. He knocked on the unlocked door once, twice, then a third time before he barged in to find Yuri curled up on his knees in the shower. It seemed like he was crying, but when he turned at the sound of the door there was vomit on his chin and he was paper-pale aside from the embarrassed red on his cheeks.

Yuuri was kind enough to ignore the fact that Yuri was naked, helping him out of the shower instead. Yuuri left to let Yuri dry off a bit, as well as put on some grey track pants and a black t-shirt.

“Yuri, are you dressed?” It was the pig, but Yuri couldn’t find it in him to snap an insult so he answered slowly, holding his stomach. 

“Yeah, I- *uuARP* ugh…” but was cut off by a belch before a tiny gag escaped him and he covered his mouth with his right hand.

“Yuri!” Yuuri yelped, flinging the door open and catching the blonde’s gaze long enough to know it was urgent. The Japanese man gently but hurriedly pushed Yuri over the toilet, right before the boy’s shoulders jerked and vomit fell from his lips, not even heaving because of how tired he was.

“(1) えと、何をするか！ 大丈夫、ユーリ。” Yuuri’s brain was muddled with panic and concern, not even realising he was speaking Japanese until Yuuko came in.

“(2) 大丈夫、有利。” She said to Yuuri, before turning to Yuri. “You’re ok, Yuri. Just let it happen, you’ll be fine.” It was comforting to Yuri as he continued to vomit for the next few minutes.

“(3) Спасибо.“ Yuri was tired and wasn’t really talking to anyone, but the Japanese friends understood from the tone of voice.

“(4) はい。ありがとう、優子。” Yuuri agreed.

In that moment, both Yuri and Yuuri were thankful for Yuuko’s existence.

_Translations (I’m not fluent in either language, so it may be incorrect):_

  1. _えと、何をするか！ 大丈夫、ユーリ。Um, what do I do! It’s ok, Yuri._
  2. _大丈夫、有利。It’s ok, Yuuri._
  3. _Спасибо. Thank you._
  4. _はい。ありがとう、優子。Yeah. thanks, Yuuko._




End file.
